


Atypical

by LujuriousDeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Separation Anxiety, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LujuriousDeath/pseuds/LujuriousDeath
Summary: “Just do it. Promise it, but a real promise.”“All my promises are real. I do, I promise.”“I’m pregnant.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 236





	1. I know it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit nervous with this one because I wrote it for myself a few months ago and I loved how it went so after thinking about it for a while I decided to publish it
> 
> If you've read any of my stories (if you don't, what are you waiting for?), you'll know the drill, though this one isn't as self-indulgent as, for example, Seeking Arrangement
> 
> If I forgot any tag please tell me, this one was a little hard to tag
> 
> And now, after my usual rant, please enjoy this fanfic!

**Chapter 1.**

**I know it.**

Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa would go to Tokyo. He’d heard him talk about it for quiet a while now. Every time him, Oikawa, Mattsun and Makki would round up in one of their houses to study, only to end up talking shit, he would mention it.

Oikawa would express his excitement about going to study in Tokyo. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were staying in Miyagi, and Iwaizumi would keep his mouth shut, or use the “I’m not sure yet” excuse.

Truth is, he was staying in Miyagi too. He would have to separate from Oikawa sooner or later, he knew it since they started high school, but he wished it would’ve been later, or _never_.

And it hurts.

It hurts that they would be apart, even when it was only a two-hour trip from one another, he was used to Oikawa being just a few minutes walk from his house. He was used to his drama, and childish outbursts and flirtatious nature, even if that last one annoys him sometimes (all the time).

And Iwaizumi wasn’t only thinking about their friendship, even if it was a largely important aspect, but their relationship too. They’ve been dating for a while now, after Oikawa confessed to him during one of their escapades.

He still remembers it. Oikawa’s skin glowing under the moonlight, his eyes full of hope and a cute blush tainting the skin of his cheeks. Big, brown eyes watching him intently as he waited for an answer.

And Iwaizumi can say shit, and insult Oikawa on a daily basis, but the alpha was dear to him, his one and only weakness. If Oikawa told him to bring down a star, Iwaizumi would do it.

He felt lucky. Oikawa was the most seek after alpha on their team, handsome and charismatic, and he could brag about being able to call him _his boyfriend_. He was the only one Oikawa wants, despite his flirting and prince charming personality.

He didn’t want to lose that. He didn’t want to lose Tooru.

In the middle of their third year, Iwaizumi finally said which university he would be going.

And Oikawa felt his heart break in a million little pieces.

His mind was thorn between wanting to stay with Iwaizumi and wanting to go to Tokyo.

He didn’t want to regret anything by choosing the wrong path, but how can he know which is the wrong path when he wants both?

He knows that, despite the distance, they won’t lose contact. But it wouldn’t be the same.

They won’t talk until they fall asleep on Hajime’s bed. They won’t sneak out of their houses to go up the hill from where they could see the city. They won’t lay in bed in each other’s arms for hours, talking nonsense. He won’t have Iwaizumi’s kisses, hugs or general presence.

And maybe he was being codependent, but he _needs_ his Iwa-chan. He’d always been a constant in Oikawa’s life since the very beginning of their weird friendship, the one that could see past his _perfect rich pretty boy_ face and put together his broken pieces and keep him swimming when all Oikawa wants is to sink and drown, and…

Oikawa took a deep breath, his eyes stinging, red and puffy from crying. He skipped dinner to go straight to his room and wallow in his pathetic self-pity.

He didn’t want to leave Iwaizumi behind. If he could, he would stuff the omega in his suitcase and carry him to Tokyo and make him attend the same university and just be together and live happily ever after.

It was selfish, he knows, but he couldn’t help it.

He didn’t want to leave Hajime and pretend he was okay with it.

If only Tooru would have known that he wasn’t only leaving Hajime behind in Miyagi.


	2. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and comments you gave to the first chapter, they're always appreciated!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Chapter 2.**

**Mates.**

Hajime sat on the edge of the bathtub, mind racing a mile a second and his hands shaking.

He dropped the small stick resting on his fingers as if it suddenly burns him, eyeing it offensively.

It took him almost five minutes to calm down enough to wrap the stick and the box in toilet paper carefully so nobody would see it in the garbage can before he was ready.

He went to his room, vile threatening to burn his throat and make him throw up his breakfast all over the floor.

Fishing his phone out from the cocoon of sheets on his bed, he dialed Hanamaki’s phone number and waited impatiently as it ringed.

“What’s up?”

“Can we meet?” He asked, going straight to the topic of interest.

“Uh… of course, man, I’m free tomorrow, we can–”

“No, I mean, today.”

The other side went silent, he could almost see his friends confused face through the phone.

“Is… everything okay?”

“It’s about Tooru.”

“Come to my house, three o’clock.”

Iwaizumi thanked him and cut the call. He narrowed his eyes at the clock hanging on the wall opposite from the door wall. He still got around four hours before he must go.

Saying Hanamaki was worried was and understatement. He was used to the Iwaizumi who was always calm and collected and wears his _serious façade_ as his trademark. But the Iwaizumi he lets into his house looked nervous. They sat on the kitchen isle and Takahiro offered him tea.

Iwaizumi’s hands were trembling when he tried to pick up the cup, and Takahiro just had enough of his out of character-ness.

“Okay, you’re scaring me, what the fuck, Iwaizumi?”

A shaky breath after, Iwaizumi finally spoke. “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh, thank god, I thought you would say you murdered – wait, you’re _what_ , again?”

The annoyed glare was self explanatory and very much Iwaizumi-like. Hanamaki nodded in acknowledge of the silent ‘I won’t repeat myself’.

“Okay, that’s… Have you told Oikawa?”

“No, I just found out this morning.”

Hajime felt more at ease talking about it. Saying it out loud makes it more real, almost palpable, but in some way finally saying it to someone made the weight suffocating him lift from his chest.

“Well, what are you waiting for? My permission?”

“I can’t tell him.”

Hanamaki was about to laugh it off as if it were a joke, but then he catches Iwaizumi’s eyes, and he knows he’s not joking.

“You can’t or you don’t want to?”

“I _can’t_ ,” he repeated, remarking his words. “If I tell him, he will come back, and I won’t do that to him.”

The taller leaned on the cold isle, crossing his arms on top.

“You should be selfish once in a while, you know?”

“But not with this.”

Hanamaki sighed, knowing there was no case in arguing if Iwaizumi had already made up his mind.

“You want me to come with you to the doctor?”

“Yes, I’ll make the appointment as soon as I tell my parents.”

Hajime knew his parents, he knew that he would always have their support, no matter what.

It doesn’t make telling them any easier.

“Hajime, are you okay? You are not eating,” his omegan dad asked him during dinner.

He was picking at his food, not really hungry, his stomach was protesting from the smell of the food and it was a surprise to him he hadn’t stood up and ran to the bathroom.

“Hajime.”

He looked up from his food at the sound of the soft, worried voice tone. He hated to see his dad worrying about him, looking at him with his sad, droopy eyes.

“I’m fine, dad, I’m just…” he trailed off, tongue knotting on his mouth. Why it was so hard? Just one stupid word and he’ll be done.

“Is it about Tooru-kun? You know you can go and visit him if you want, I can even drive you.”

“No… it’s not that. I’m pregnant.”

The words fell out of his lip smoothly, as if seconds before it wasn’t trapped in his throat, burning its way out.

“Is it Tooru-kun’s?” his dad asked happily. Hajime glanced sideways at his father as he nodded. His dad looked at Hajime’s father with his eyes shining only to happily express, “We’re having another grandchild!” and then turned back at Hajime. “Have you told Tooru-kun?”

“If I tell him, he’ll come back to Miyagi and won’t want to leave, and I don’t want to make him do that.”

A sad look gloomed his dad’s face. “But you need your baby’s father with you.”

He averted his eyes back to his food.

“He needs to take responsibility,” said his father.

“I’m sorry, I won’t tell him.”

“I guess it’s your decision…” his dad muttered. And Hajime felt his chest tightening at the sad tone.

Hajime made the appointment with his ob/gyn for a few days later and told Hanamaki.

The day of his appointment, Hanamaki honked the car he was riding. Assuming he asked his parents for it, he jumped on the car, greeting his friend.

The ride to the clinic was in silence mostly, neither of them knowing how to start a conversation that wouldn’t involve Tooru or Hajime’s pregnancy.

He registered himself on the clinic and paid with his debit card, previously filled by his father who promised to pay for his appointments due to his lack of a job and his decision of not telling Tooru about his pregnancy.

A few minutes later he was called in.

“You want me in there with you?” Makki asked when he heard Iwaizumi’s name.

“If you can,” he replied while getting up. Hanamaki stood up with him and both walked behind the doctor.

Hajime didn’t feel anything different from his trimestral appointment. The doctor weighted him and checked his general physical health. What was different was the ultrasound, the cold gel and the wand wandering around his lower stomach and pressing uncomfortably on his full bladder, and the blood and urine tests.

Takahiro stayed with him through the whole ordeal, looking away whenever he felt it was necessary.

The doctor asked a few questions about his last heat, and according to it, he should be around eleven weeks pregnant, almost ending his first trimester. She also asked about his medical history and about his pregnancy so far.

“Next appointment will be on the fifteenth week.”

Hajime nodded and put a reminder on his head to tell his father and his dad. His dad would sure come with him next time, Hajime was the one that told him that he wanted to go to his first appointment alone with his friend.

With a copy of the sonogram on a yellowish envelope, he returned home.

“I want to see!”

Hajime smiled at his dad’s excitement and hand him the envelope. His dad quickly opening it and watching the picture.

“Masashi! I want another baby!”

Masashi, Hajime’s father, was sitting on the couch, watching tv and relaxing as he usually does on Friday evenings when he got off work.

“Aren’t you too old to be asking that, Haruo?”

Haruo pouted and handed back the envelope to his son but keeping one of the ultrasound pictures. Hajime’s smile widens, always amused by his parents’ interactions. It somewhat reminds him of his and Tooru’s relationship, but with inverted designation roles.

“Now you’re being mean! I’m not old!”

“Your oldest son is 27, that’s old to me.”

“And you’re 10 years older than me, so who’s the old fart now?! You, perverted old man!”

“I’m not–!”

Hajime heard the conversation fade as he walked to his bedroom. He missed Oikawa more than he wanted to let on, and he blamed it on his messed hormones. One good thing about pregnancies was that he could blame everything on messed up hormones.

But the truth was that Iwaizumi cried a few nights after Oikawa left. Not even three years of knowing they were going to be apart were enough to prepare himself. Every feeling of loneliness and separation weighting him down.

Iwaizumi doesn’t hate his designation as much people think. What he hates are the biological and psychological responses of his body that comes with being an omega.

With his mate being so far away from him, even if they hadn’t bonded yet, makes him feel sick and lost. And now, with his newfound pregnancy, everything was just downright overwhelming.

And that’s the story on how he found himself crying over the topic of Tooru being far away from him while he was pregnant with the brunette’s child.

~

Oikawa unblocked his phone while walking out of the changing room he was in. He was worried he didn’t have the usual messages from Iwaizumi telling him not do overdo himself.

Now that he thinks of it, Iwaizumi’s been weird for a few days. But he didn’t pay too much attention to it, as Iwaizumi’s heat was supposed to be in a week or less.

Oikawa hated the nagging feeling on his gut whenever his omega was near his heat. But now, the anxiety and need to be near his mate during such a vulnerable time for him was almost unbearable.

Oikawa was just as possessive, jealous and protective of his omega as any alpha, and being raised in a family full of alphas didn’t help his designation’s natural urges, even if he hates to admit it; even when he tries to fight it.

He sends a message to Iwaizumi, asking him if they could skype. Iwaizumi’s replied came a little after he was on his apartment, a positive response.

So now, comfy with his pajamas on, Oikawa opened his laptop and started skype while getting comfortable on his bed.

When Hajime’s face appeared on the screen, Tooru smiled widely.

“Hi, Iwa-chan,” his voice was that fake high-pitched tone he uses only when he’s with his friends. At first, it was his way of sounding cute, but his father got tired of it and told him to “alpha up and stop acting like an omega”, so Oikawa stopped using when he was around his family and eventually only used it around his friends.

“Hello.”

Iwaizumi’s tone sounded exhausted, and he was hugging a pillow.

“Already feeling your heat?”

Tooru had _almost_ missed Iwaizumi’s confused frown as it disappeared the second it appeared.

“Kind of… I’m mostly tired.”

Oikawa nodded. “I want to see if I can go spend your heat with you again.”

“It won’t be necessary; you need to concentrate on your studies now that the semester is ending.”

Oikawa pouted and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“My answer won’t change.”

His pout deepens. “But–”

“I said no.”

Tooru sighed and nodded. “Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”

Iwaizumi smiled. “I promise.”

That’s what Tooru needed to appease his mind, at least a little. But something was still bothering him, a nagging feeling in his gut, but he couldn’t put his finger on what could it be.

He decided he would let it slip and come back to it once he has time. For now, he’ll enjoy talking with Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the dynamic I gave to Iwaizumi's parents, they remind me of my grandparents
> 
> I don't know how often I'll update this one, maybe every other day or every two days, I'll see
> 
> Don't forget to leave your love and comment if you liked the chapter!


	3. Stereotypical

**Chapter 3.**

**Stereotypical**

The gnawing feeling didn’t leave him for the next few days or even after Iwaizumi’s heat.

They’ve always been together, even before being a couple, so Oikawa was used to help Iwaizumi after his heats. Having his mate so far was affecting him.

He would text Iwaizumi during his heat, asking him if he was drinking enough water and eating at least something. Iwaizumi always lost his appetite during his heats. The omega would reassure him he was taking care of himself good enough.

After Iwaizumi’s heat, Tooru opened decided to make a video call with his Iwa.

Tooru frowned when Iwaizumi came to view. He was wearing an oversized long-sleeved jacket, which was weird with how hot Iwaizumi usually got after his heats.

“Why are you wearing that?”

“It’s getting cold.”

“Well, yeah, but… didn’t your heat ended yesterday? You couldn’t be that cold…”

“Maybe it’s just different this time.”

Tooru was suspecting something was wrong, but he didn’t know how to approach the subject. So, they talk about banalities, while Oikawa was searching for any signal of Iwaizumi being sick.

“I can’t wait for winter break, I miss you so much, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and smiled. “I miss you too, Shittykawa.”

“How–! How can you sound so insulting yet so soft?! That’s not fair!”

“Stop whining, aren’t you supposed to be the alpha?”

“You, of all people, can’t judge me on that!”

They both ended up laughing. And if Tooru saw Iwaizumi cleaning a tear that escaped his eye, the brunette decided not to comment on that or blamed it on the good laugh.

~

Hajime completely forgot about winter break. He wasn’t showing too much yet, as he was only thirteen weeks. But by the time winter break come across, he would be around nineteen weeks, enough for his belly to stuck out and be noticeable under certain clothes or when he was naked.

How will he hide from Oikawa?

He was sure the alpha would want to have sex after being apart for so long without seeing each other in person. A month with Oikawa pestering him to spend time and go on dates even though it was way too cold so they would ditch plans and spend the whole evening bundled under a duvet in Hajime’s living room while watching some cheesy Christmas movie.

There’s no way he’ll be able to hide his pregnancy from his alpha that way–

“Hajime!”

He jumped when his name was called by his dad.

“Where were you? I’ve called you five times, come help me with the laundry.”

Hajime nodded and helped his dad to get the laundry baskets from the rooms and carry them to the far back room, where the laundry was.

“Something was on your mind, baby?” asked the older while they were selecting the clothes.

“Tooru is coming for winter break.”

Haruo frowned, confused at first, and then his brain clicked. “You’ll be showing a lot by then, and he will notice.”

Hajime nodded.

“I really don’t want him throwing away his scholarship just to be with me and the baby.”

“I still think you should tell him,” he says while throwing the white clothes into the washing machine. “No omega should go through a pregnancy alone, especially if it’s your first.”

“But that’s my decision, dad.”

Haruo just sighed and watch his son walk out of the room. He just wanted to see Hajime happy, but he knew he couldn’t get in the way of his decisions. Hajime was an adult now, even if he still lived under his roof, he could make his own decisions about his private life.

Hajime sat on his bed with his laptop on his lap. He knew his dad meant well and that Tooru have as much right to know that they were going to be parents.

It’s not like he’s going to keep it a secret _forever_. Starting from the fact that it was not possible, he would never do that to Oikawa. He was planning a way to break the news to his boyfriend and simultaneously convince him to stay in Tokyo. But now, that planning should be moved a little earlier. Way too early for his liking.

Oikawa was a stubborn alpha; once he makes up his mind on one thing, nothing can change his decision.

He tried to finish his essay, but Oikawa’s return kept bumping into his mind, making him forget what he was reading or writing.

After an hour of this, he closed his laptop and return downstairs, more specifically, to the laundry room, where his dad was folding the clean and dried clothes.

“Dad, I need your help.”

Haruo smiled and nodded.

When the fifteenth week appointment rolled by, Haruo was driving them both to the clinic. The smaller but older omega was almost bouncing, as if he were the one pregnant.

Sometimes, Hajime was fascinated about how much his dad was the stereotype of an omega. From his small figure to his bubbly and sweet personality. In general, his parents were the stereotypical alpha-omega couple, with the omega staying home while the alpha work and bring the income to the house.

Hajime was the opposite of his dad; maybe years of playing a sport molded his personality, added to the people he spent most time around were mostly alphas, since Aoba Johsai’s volleyball club was mostly an alpha and beta team, he was the only omega on the team for a while until Kunimi joined the team two years later. And now in college, the team was mostly alpha, with only one more omega beside him.

When Hajime was called in, Haruo couldn’t help but ask a million question, and the doctor found it amusing.

By the time the appointment finished, the doctor confirming everything was going smoothly with Hajime’s pregnancy and saying she will see him on his nineteenth week, Haruo was on a cloud.

“I can’t wait to see them; I’ll be the proudest grandma of the world.”

Hajime laughed. “Wouldn’t it be granddad, since I call you dad?”

“You used to call me mommy until you started imitating your siblings, calling me dad, so I got a bit of hope.”

Hajime decided he would let his dad have that happiness.

~

Returning to his house wasn’t exactly a happy event for Oikawa.

The only reason he was happy to be back in Miyagi for a whole month was because he could see his friends and boyfriend, and rest from schoolwork after passing his classes.

Tooru hated to be in his house. That place couldn’t even be called a home.

Having two alphan parents and two of his siblings being alphas, the ambient was always tense. Especially how his father hate how he always had been _way too omegan_ , or that’s what he says. He didn’t even know what that means!

Well, maybe he does. But Hajime wasn’t a stereotypical omega either, and that’s what makes their relationship work so well.

It took him a lot of time, but Tooru slowly realized he didn’t need to be what his parents wanted him to if he wanted to ever be genuinely happy.

He let his suitcase in his room and changed into more comfortably clothes, preparing himself mentally to see his family during dinner.

Maybe he would be lucky and Chieko, the eldest sibling, wouldn’t be there, too busy with her own family, she wasn’t unnecessarily cruel, but she would make some comments from time to time. And Hanako, being the baby sister, was a sweet girl to Tooru, as he was always there to her when their parents wouldn’t pay her attention due to their busy lives.

The real problem was Katsuro, the second sibling. He would always look for a way to annoy and tease Tooru, being his favorite belittlement ‘princess’.

Tooru just can’t stand seeing his smug smile, knowing how much Tooru hated to be called that, on top of his parents blatant comments on how he shouldn’t cross his legs when he sits, or that he should be more assertive, more dominant, and found a _real_ _mate_.

And if there was something Tooru would never let anyone say was that Hajime wasn’t good enough for him. _He_ wasn’t good enough for Iwaizumi, always making the man have to trail behind him to make him behave or stay away from his fan groups to be on the court on time, always looking like the villain of the story for the tumult of omegas and female betas.

Iwaizumi was way more than a _good enough_ mate. He was the perfect omega, the one every alpha or male beta would want as their mate. Tooru was actually surprised no one had tried to steal him.

He lay down on his stomach on the bed and unblocked his phone, going directly to the chat app.

**Tooru:** I’m hoooooome

But I gotta have diner w my family tonight

So I cant go out

**Makki:** I don’t have anything planned for this entire week

**Mattsun:** neither do I

**Hajime:** We can go tomorrow and have ramen at the usual place

**Makki:** Just if Oikawa pay for it

**Tooru:** mean!!!

I cant pay for all ur foods

**Makki:** Nah we’ll never do that to u

**Tooru:** Good

Cause I’m not rich

**Mattsun:** but u r def not middle class

**Tooru:** I hate all of u

**Makki:** No u don’t

**Mattsun:** no u don’t

**Hajime:** Going back to the topic, the hour and where?

**Tooru:** six at the park

**Mattsun:** we can go to my house and play games after

u can stay the night if u want too

**Tooru:** sounds like a plan

**Makki:** Count me in

**Hajime:** It’s not a bad idea

After it was settled, they kept talking for a while, mostly Matsukawa and Hanamaki teasing Tooru and the four of them making plans of what kind of junk food they would eat at Matsukawa’s house and if they should watch an horror, comedy or action movie.

He lost track of time until it was time for dinner. His friends wished him good luck and a happy funeral (ha-ha, so funny).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, don't forget to leave your love and comment!!
> 
> Settled, I'll update every third day, so next chapter would be up 06/05!! I'll try to keep the updates at the same hour, between 4pm-6pm GMT-6


	4. Weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm telling you, Tooru's family dynamic is a mess, you can ask anything if you didn't understand, I'll be happy to explain
> 
> As always, thanks for the kudos and comments!!! Please, enjoy this chapter too!

**Chapter 4.**

**Weight**

Much to Oikawa’s displeasure, everyone was there, including Chieko was also there with her beta mate and her son.

“Tooru-nii!”

“Hana-chan, look at you, so tall!”

The blonde girl laughed and hugged Tooru as hard as she could, bouncing up and down. She was still unpresented, even though she was 14 years old, and she loved Tooru the most out of all her siblings.

“Hanako, you’re going to knock something down,” he heard the stern voice of Umiko, their mother, a strict woman that everything from her perfectly combed blond bob cut to her sitting stance screams alpha.

Hanako nodded, muttering an “I’m sorry, mom” and going to sit by her seat. His father was sitting by the head and Umiko was sitting on his right, Chieko was sitting next to her, with her mate and her son next to her. On his father’s left was Katsuro, an empty seat and then Hanako.

 _Oh no. Fuck no. I refuse_.

He was to sit right next to the living nightmare that was Katsuro. Why wasn’t the lazy bastard already mated to some shy and feminine omega?

Oh yeah, because he was Katashi’s favorite asshole, the fucking NEET.

“Tooru, come sit,” Katashi, his father, said in his rough tone and gravelly voice.

“Yeah, we have a lot to catch up, _princess_.”

Umiko scolded Katsuro. Tooru glared at Katsuro before walking to his seat, not making visual contact with anyone.

He tried to stay away from any conversation unless he was directly spoken to. He ignored Katsuro’s comments and _“c’mon princess, have the cat got your tongue?”_ , and his father asking about his “weird mate”.

Chieko didn’t speak much to him; they hadn’t interacted that much on their early years due to their large age difference of 12 years. And her mate didn’t talk unless she was spoken to, and he wasn’t about to talk to the shy beta.

He concentrates on asking Hanako about school and her violin classes, hearing her enthusiastically talk about everything. He wanted to give her all the attention he could, knowing what was like growing up with his busy parents.

Dinner passed without much, and Tooru was happy to finally be able to return to his room. He was musing about changing into pajamas or just sleeping with what he has on when the door opened.

He thought it was Hanako coming to ask if she could sleep with him, so he flashed a big smile just to have it drop to a frown when he saw who actually has just entered his room.

“What do you want?”

Katsuro was an expert on creeping Tooru out, especially since the younger found out that if he was born an omega, he would’ve been made his brother’s toy.

Only Katsuro was son of Katashi and Umiko, mostly because it was difficult for an alphan couple to have children. Chieko was daughter of Katashi’s first wife, a beta, but she died giving birth and he married Umiko three years later, having Katsuro when Chieko was seven years old, five years later Umiko had Tooru with an omega and then she had Hanako with a different omega.

His father’s idea was mating off Hanako to an alpha and Tooru to Katsuro, having that old, stupid mentality that, if it’s an omega, it’s not incest and therefor there are no consequences.

Tooru just wished Hanako would present as an alpha too, or at least a beta. In the Oikawa household, omegas weren’t treated like human beings, just trading goods.

Returning to Katsuro being a creep, he had moved until he could grasp Tooru’s chin, holding it tightly and pulling their faces together. Katsuro was slightly taller than Tooru.

“Sometimes I forget you’re actually an alpha, princess.”

“Maybe you’ll remember better if you use your brain more than your dick. Get away from me.”

He frowned for a second, but his smirk rapidly returns to his lips. “You know? Father is searching for a way to turn you into an omega and give you to me, after all you’re useless as an alpha, so feminine and having a dyke omega for a boyfriend.”

“Don’t you dare call him that,” Tooru pushed him. “And it’s impossible to turn an alpha into an omega, that’s a myth.”

“Are you sure?”

Tooru doubted for a moment, but he didn’t give Katsuro the satisfaction to know. It could never be true, Katsuro couldn’t be trusted, he was a nasty liar.

“I am,” he forced out. “Now get out of my room.”

Katsuro rolled his eyes.

“Well, see you tomorrow, princess.”

~

After Oikawa said he was going to eat, Hajime left his phone on the bed and stand in front of the mirror that was on the door of his closet, lifting his shirt.

His stomach had already started being noticeable even under certain clothes. A small, round and firm belly that Hajime has found himself touching absentmindedly often.

He was glad it was cold outside, so he could cover himself in his coat so Oikawa wouldn’t know he was pregnant just yet.

It’s not like he didn’t have a plan yet, but he wanted to be alone with Oikawa to be able to quietly explain the whole situation without interruptions, especially because Matsukawa doesn’t know he’s pregnant yet.

Going out would be a good excuse to calm the craving for ramen he’d have for a week now. And the hour was perfect for him to go to his nineteenth week appointment in the evening and be at the park on time.

Why was he nervous? He has everything planned out to perfection, noting could go wrong, right?

Actually, Hajime had a few (too many) scenarios of things going terribly wrong, but he prefers to stay positive.

His line of thinking got interrupted by a sudden movement. He looked down at his stomach, putting both hands on it, feeling a small tap on top of one of his hands.

His baby was kicking.

His first instinct was rush downstairs and search for his dad, who was in the kitchen, finishing dinner.

“Dad!” he called, almost making Haruo jump and look back at his son. “He moved!”

“The baby?!” he asked with a wide smile.

“Yes!”

Haruo left the fork he was mixing the boiling vegetables with aside and clean his hands on the end of his apron to place them on Hajime’s stomach.

Everything paused for a few seconds, until Haruo felt the light movement under his hand, it was barely there, and he almost missed it, it was like the flutter of a butterfly wing.

“Oh baby! I am grandma and I can’t wait to see you and spoil you until you are tired of me.”

Hajime laughed, feeling the baby move under his skin. For some reason, feeling the baby moving makes the pregnancy more real, makes him realize that there was a living human growing within him, created with all the love he has for Tooru.

And for some weird reasoning of his mind, he felt like it was the way of his baby to tell him everything will be all right.

“I’m meeting with Tooru, Mattsun and Makki tomorrow and we’ll stay at Mattsun’s house for the night.”

“Don’t you have an appointment tomorrow?” Haruo asked, returning to the food.

“Yeah, we’ll meet at the park at six.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll carry you then.”

Hajime decided to help set the table now that he was downstairs.

The next day, he went to his appointment, wanting to find out his baby’s gender. But sadly, the baby was a shy one and kept his legs shut during the whole ultrasound.

“Seems like they’re a shy one, unlike Tooru,” Hajime commented when the doctor pointed out that she couldn’t see the baby’s genitals due to their position.

When they were on the car again, it was almost six, but they were near the park, so it was a quick ride.

~

Tooru noticed Hajime’s dad car and ran to it waiting for it to stop so he could squeeze Iwaizumi in a tight hug.

“Iwa-chan! I missed you so much.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and Tooru heard someone laughing.

“Haruo-san, how’ve you been?”

“As good as my age would treat me, how about you?”

“Happy that classes are finally over and that I’m able to see my Iwa-chan.”

Haruo chuckled and nodded. “Have fun, then, and don’t set Issei-kun’s house on fire, ‘kay?”

“I don’t promise anything,” Hanamaki muttered earning a glare from Matsukawa. The beta smiled and winked at his boyfriend.

They watched Hajime’s dad go before making their way to the ramen place.

They talk about many things while waiting for their food and eating. Tooru kept his eyes on Hajime during most of the evening, not sure why, until Matsukawa commented:

“Iwaizumi, you look… have you gained weight?”

Hajime looked down himself and shrugged.

“I’ve been eating more lately, and I’ve always put on weight easily.”

“Weren’t you still playing volleyball?” Tooru asked, confused.

“But volleyball only won’t make him stay in line, and omegas tend to gain weight faster,” Hanamaki commented.

Both Issei and Tooru shrugged, letting the topic drop from there, and moving on to the last volleyball season.

They walked to Matsukawa’s house, talking and joking around. When they reached the house and Matsukawa turned on the heating, the small group was happy to be finally out of the cold. It hasn’t started snowing yet, but the cold was almost unbearable.

They sat on the couches or the floor in the living room after leaving their bags in the room.

While Mattsun was starting the PlayStation, Oikawa used that time to look Iwaizumi over, finally able to see it. His cheeks were rounder, his hips were a little wider as well as his thighs, and he had a small belly. His eyes got back up just to catch Hajime watching him.

“What?” he managed to choke out, knowing he was catch in the act.

“I should be asking that, are you checking me out?”

“I-I… wha – what?” he babbled, his face turning red. He heard his three friends laughing, which didn’t help with his furious blush.

“Well? Were you?” Hanamaki asked with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Tooru growled, looking the other way. He will never admit he was thinking about how hot his boyfriend looks with a few extra pounds.

They turn their attention to the starting game, which they played for a few hours while eating all kind of junk food. Takahiro kicked their asses with Kitana almost every time.

“That’s not fair, you never play with any other character,” Tooru chided, taking the control from Iwaizumi, who got defeated playing with Kung Lao.

“Okay, then I’ll use another one.”

Takahiro selected D’vorah and Tooru decided to use Cassie Cage, he was good with that character, he was sure he would win.

Except, the pink haired male won. Again.

Hanamaki stood up from the floor and raised his hands in the air. “I am the ultimate Mortal Kombat player.”

“You are the ultimate idiot, that’s what you are,” Oikawa grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms after passing the control to Matsukawa. “If we were playing Smash Bros, I would’ve won.”

“You suck with most characters,” Hajime said, resting his head on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“That’s not true!”

“I can win against you with Kirby, unless you’re using Bayonetta or Cloud.”

“Don’t worry, Hiro sucks at Smash Bros too, I won against him once and he was using Captain Falcon.”

Hanamaki sat back down, ignoring them and pretending to be busy on his phone.

They played a few rounds more, most of them Hanamaki and Iwaizumi won them. They crowded into Matsukawa’s room, talking nonsense and falling asleep one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always win at smash bros and my sister always wins at mortal combat, I suck at mortal combat
> 
> I'm excited for next chapter!!!!
> 
> See ya!


	5. Agreement

**Chapter 5.**

**Agreement**

The next day, they all parted to their houses, but Hajime asked Tooru to come to his house.

Tooru was greeted by Haruo as if he were another son of the small omega and then flashed a knowing smile towards Hajime.

“If you need anything, just yell for me, I’ll be here.”

“Thanks dad.”

Hajime walked to his room with Tooru behind him. Hajime was going over once and again what he would be saying to Oikawa, and his possible reactions to the news.

They sat on the bed, one in front of the other. And Hajime could feel those chocolate eyes surveying him.

“Hajime–”

“Tooru–”

They both laughed awkwardly.

“You go first,” Hajime said. Maybe he could calm his nerves if Tooru said whatever he needs to say.

“I don’t want to be rude but… you’ve never neglected your shape and back at the restaurant it was obvious Makki was covering for you, what’s happening?”

“That’s why I called you here,” he sighed. “But you have to promise me something, you won’t leave your scholarship for me.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it. Promise it, but a real promise.”

“All my promises are real. I do, I promise.”

“I’m pregnant.”

The silence following that sentence was almost deafening. Oikawa frowned, the word making a trench in his brain slowly until it sinks in. His eyes went wide.

“Is it… you’re… I’m…”

“Yes, to everything,” he smiled, feeling a bit of the weight off his shoulders.

In a flash, Oikawa was on top of him, lifting his shirt to see the bloated stomach and put both of his hands on it.

“How much?”

“Five months.”

“So, you lied about your last heat. Why?”

“I didn’t want you ditching your scholarship just for me.”

Oikawa crawled to Hajime and lowered his body until he was able to capture his lips, moving his hand until he found Iwaizumi’s ones to intertwine their fingers.

“I’m… so happy, I can’t even find the words to describe it. I love you so, so much.”

For a few minutes, the world disappeared for them. They were in their own world, one where Hajime’s room was the only place that existed and there were only them and now their growing baby.

Tooru was elated and – dare to say – a little aroused too. Hajime’s pregnant body was beautiful, and the idea of his mate getting fatter with his child as the pregnancy progressed didn’t help his straining erection.

Hajime could feel it against the underside of his belly. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want it, he missed Tooru in so many ways, and physically beyond cuddling and kissing was one of them.

“Would you let me?” Tooru asked against his lips.

“Yes, please,” he sighed, already feeling a wet patch forming between his legs and his cock was screaming for attention. “The door.”

Oikawa looked at the closed door offensively. Quickly, he stood up and locked the door. He took advantage of having stood up to take off his clothes and sit against the back of the bed and sit Iwaizumi on his lap kissing him and grabbing his ass to make him grind down on his leg.

“I want to see you naked.”

Hajime sat back and lift his shirt from the hems, leaving his belly and tender chest to the air. Tooru helped him out of his sweats and underwear.

“It feels like years since the last time I touched you,” he said, grasping Hajime’s hips. “You’ve always had a nice body.”

“You’re talkative today.”

Oikawa hummed and he lowered one of his hands down to Hajime’s thigh, squeezing it before continuing its way to its destiny,

“Do you want me to shut up?”

Hajime was going to answer, but his mouth was left hanging with a pant when Tooru’s fingers dipped between the wet folds of his cunt.

“So sensitive,” he muttered against Hajime’s neck, using his tongue to stimulate the scent gland.

“Sh-shut the – fuck!”

Tooru bite down while his index finger breached into Hajime’s warmth. Hajime had to lay most of his weight on Tooru, bringing their bodies together.

“Hajime-chan!” he beamed, using his infantile, high pitched voice, but returning to his normal tone to say: “Tell me how you want it?”

“Laying down, fuck me hard.”

“Such a dirty mouth, Hajime-chan,” he shook his head with a smile. Tooru decided he would play with Hajime a little more, tease him. He pulled out his fingers and let him sit on top of his cock, letting it rest below the wet pussy.

Hajime tried to get a little bit of friction, but Tooru stopped him, holding his hips.

“Oh no, love, you can only cum on my cock.”

He could feel Hajime trembling under his fingertips, keeping still.

“Good boy!” he praised, before leaning a little to capture the dark-haired lips, moving his hands up and down Hajime’s sides. He kissed his way down to his chest, kissing one nipple and then the other, grasping it lightly with his teeth.

Hajime was panting and moaning, pushing his chest against Tooru’s face, trying to keep his hips still.

“Fuck me already.”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

“I will bite your balls off if you don’t get your dick inside me, _now_.”

“Nice enough,” he complied.

After all, the idea of being in the news as the alpha that had his balls bitten off by his angry, pregnant omega wasn’t much appealing.

He lowered Hajime to the bed, changing their positions, making the blunt, red head of his cock rest between Hajime’s lower lips. With help of his hand, he positioned himself and push in slow but steady. Hajime sighed, gripping Tooru’s forearm and shoulder, wiggling his body to search for a better angle.

Tooru wasn’t especially big, but he was long and makes Hajime feel full even when he was only halfway in.

“Do you think you can take it all in, baby?”

“I can, give me all.”

Tooru smiled and grasped Hajime’s hips to start moving, pushing in more and more of his cock until he was rooted in.

“Hajime, you’re so tight inside, I love it, baby,” he muttered in between thrusts. “You look so sexy pregnant with my pup.”

Hajime could only pant and moan and grip the sheets. He was so close to his orgasm, just a little more… Tooru readjusted his hold on him, making the angle shift just as Hajime needed it.

“Tooru…” he moaned, hips and thighs trembling. “Touch me… more…”

“I’m not sure, but I think I told you, you can only cum on my cock.”

“Then… fuck me harder.”

Tooru smirked and pulled out, turning him over before Hajime could protest about it.

“Remember that you asked for it.”

He pushed in again, being met with zero resistance, and began thrusting hard and quick. Hajime tried to keep up with the rough movement, just to fail completely and let Tooru take charge.

The hard pace was just what Hajime needed to be pushed over the edge. His orgasm hit him fast, letting out a long moan, muffled by the bed. But Tooru didn’t waver, keeping the same pace until the knot started swelling, making his thrusts shorter.

He was about to pull out, when he felt Hajime move and look at him over his shoulder.

“Knot me, alpha.”

Tooru didn’t need anything else. What Hajime wants, he gets, and if he wants a knot, the alpha will give it to him.

It didn’t take too long, a few hard thrusts later, Tooru tensed and groaned, nuzzling Hajime’s neck as he cum inside him.

When he was able to move again, Tooru repositioned carefully so they were both lying on their sides, to wait for the knot to go down.

Tooru kept caressing Hajime’s belly, making the omega sigh in contentment.

“We need to talk about what we will do,” Tooru started after long minutes of just enjoying each other in silence. “There’s no way I can return to Tokyo knowing you’re pregnant, it will kill me.”

“Then what? You can’t stay here, and I can’t go to Tokyo.”

Tooru frowned, thinking for a while. “Maybe…” he mumbled, not sure about what to say next. “Maybe you can. Come with me, you won’t need to worry about money unless it’s for college if you transfer to Tokyo.”

Hajime was going to say something against that, but the idea wasn’t that bad. There was a time he wanted to study in Tokyo, but he didn’t want to load his father. But if he could live with Tooru and only must pay his tuition…

“I’ll talk to my parents about it.”

“We will, now sleep.”

Hajime rolled his eyes with a small smile spread across his face.


	6. Family

**Chapter 6.**

**Family**

Oikawa was nervous.

It’s not his first time eating with the Iwaizumi family, he was loved by Haruo as if he were another son, and Masashi trust him to take care of his only omegan son. Also, Hajime’s siblings accepted him as an important member of their family.

The problem now is the topic he wanted to discus with Hajime’s parents.

Tooru was sure about one thing and is that he doesn’t want to miss a single moment of his omega’s pregnancy, even if he was already halfway through it.

“Tooru-kun, what was that you needed to talk with us?” Haruo asked, when his older children left the dinning room.

“I want to take Hajime to Tokyo with me.”

“You know what you’re saying, right?” Masashi asked, crossing his arms. Hajime hissed at the action, knowing how stern his father could be.

“I know,” Tooru tried to sound as mature and convincing as he could, forcing himself not to be intimidated by the older alpha. “I don’t have a work yet, but with what my parents give me I can do something while I finish my studies.”

Hajime and Tooru waited expectantly for an answer. Haruo glanced sideways at his mate, wanting to say something, but deciding on keeping his mouth shut.

When Masashi relaxed his stance, Tooru felt himself deflate like a balloon, most of the tenseness left his body.

“Tooru, you’ve always taken care of Hajime, and I know you will do it now with him and your child.”

Oikawa nodded, intertwining his fingers with Hajime’s under the table.

“But know that if you ever make my son suffer, you will never see him again. Did I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

~

Packing for Tokyo made Hajime nostalgic.

He was leaving behind many good memories just to go and make new ones with his new little family.

Especially during Christmas and New Year, sharing those moments with his family and knowing that next year he would be celebrating with one more family member.

Haruo offered to ride them to Tokyo, wanting to make sure his baby son was comfortable in his new house.

And that’s how they ended up in this situation, with Haruo reminding Masashi where everything in the house was before they could go.

The two-hour drive was filled with happy chatting between Haruo and Tooru, bringing Hajime into their conversation from time to time until he fell asleep.

Many things were about to change for the young couple.

~

“Hajime, don’t forget your jacket, it’s still cold outside.”

Hajime nodded, letting the alpha put the jacket around him before walking out of the apartment and out of the building. Hajime had his twenty-third-week appointment, and Tooru was excited to finally see his child.

Hajime was now notoriously pregnant, the baby was growing, and it was showing, and they were moving a lot too.

Tooru’s new hobby was lying down next to Hajime and talk to the baby and feel them moving beneath Hajime’s warm skin.

Hajime was a little uncomfortable with this new doctor, but he couldn’t go to Miyagi every time he had an appointment, especially during the last weeks.

The good news is, they finally found out about the baby’s gender. They were having a little girl.

After they scheduled the next appointment, in the twenty seventh week, they return home. Oikawa wanted to lay with Hajime and their daughter until dinner.

“We should think about names,” Hajime commented while finishing making dinner. Tooru was officially banned from the kitchen after Hajime found out he wasn’t eating well.

“Yumi, Ruka, Juuko, Kirie, Saki…”

“Saki sounds good, but we should keep thinking,” he said while placing the food on two plates and then walking to the couch where Tooru was sitting on. “We need to get some things for the baby, too.”

He passed the plates to Oikawa so he could sit next to him and eat.

“I was thinking about that, the money will be a little bit of a problem… a problem I can find a solution for, though.”

“I can ask my father to make a crib and my siblings said they could help us with some things.”

Tooru nodded slowly, swallowing before talking. “I’m still thinking how to tell my parents about the baby.”

“I will prefer if they never know, they hate me enough already.”

“They don’t hate you… well, father and Katsuro does, but only them.”

Hajime scoffed. Tooru sighed.

“Look, I know mother will help us, she’s not as bad as father is and she actually likes kids, even if she doesn’t look like it, she’s just too strict and always busy.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “But neither your father nor Katsuro can know.”

“I know, I don’t want them to, anyway.”

After that, they fell into a simpler conversation, mostly about the first topic of names and about college and classes and what they will do once Hajime gives birth. They were going to attend the same university after all.

Oikawa washed the dishes while Hajime retire to the room to get ready to sleep.

When the taller got to the room, Hajime was watching himself in front of the mirror, already in his pajamas. Tooru walked behind him and hugged him around his middle.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I need clothes, bigger pants, especially if she’s going to keep growing like this.”

“You can always use dresses.”

“I don’t do dresses.”

Tooru hummed, too entertained on trying to get his hand under Iwaizumi’s sleep shirt and cup one of his breasts. They’ve grown a little and Tooru was fascinated with this new part of his boyfriend’s body.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Oikawa frowned his nose. “What – of course I am! You said… you don’t like dresses, but they’ll be comfier for you, and maternity dresses are cute.”

“I won’t use a dress; I can find comfortable clothes that are not dresses.”

Tooru nodded and kissed Hajime’s neck. The dark haired sighed, letting Tooru guide him to bed.

“Want a massage before bed, baby?” the brunette asked, wanting to pamper his omega a little.

“Yes.”

~

Tooru was on the phone with his mother while Hajime showered. He explained the whole situation to her and Tooru swears he never heard that much emotion in his mother’s voice.

“Whatever you need, Tooru, really, even if it’s the stupidest little thing, call me, yes? I’m happy for you, Katashi is the one who worries me.”

“Don’t tell anyone, please? And… I need something.”

“I won’t. What is it?”

“Hajime needs clothes,” he lowered his tone, eyeing the door to their room, where Hajime was. “And I don’t have enough money.”

“I’ll deposit you enough to buy him some clothes, you don’t need to worry about money while I’m alive.” Tooru was about to thank her, but she kept talking. “And I know I don’t say this often, but I love you, Tooru, and I wish you and Hajime the best.”

Tooru felt his chest warm up at his mother’s words. Sometimes he forgets she actually loves all of her children despite how cold and strict she can be, but that’s the way she was raised too. At least, she’s always there when needed.

“Thanks, mother.”

They said their goodbyes just in time for Hajime to appear through the door, battling with his pants.

“Tomorrow we’ll go shopping, I promise.”

Hajime gave up with his pants and sat next to Oikawa. “With what money?”

“Don’t worry about that, I got paid with my work as a mercenary,” he winked at the dark-haired omega, who just rolled his eyes at his stupid boyfriend.

“I can’t make you pay for everything, I already accepted coming here with you, you’re doing enough already.”

“First, you’re not _making me_ , and second, I will say when it’s _enough_ , you’re carrying my pup, paying for what both of you needs is the least I can do.”

“I feel like a sugar baby.”

“And you have the handsomest sugar daddy on the world,” Tooru smiled egocentrically, fixing his fringe and crossing his legs.

“Yeah, we’re lucky to have such a handsome daddy.”

And that morning, Oikawa Tooru died. Cause of death? His boyfriend’s not-so-innocent comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm... I want to write something with a nice daddy kink... a sugar daddy/baby thing... I don't know, I don't have much time to write lately... I should also update Baby Brother...
> 
> I have a time management problem...
> 
> Anyway, see you next chapter!


	7. Alpha and Omega

**Chapter 7.**

**Alpha and Omega**

Hajime sighed when he reached home and sat on the couch. His back was starting to hurt now that he was nearing the twenty seventh week, and his belly wasn’t that big yet.

He wasn’t looking forward to the last weeks.

He was tired and Tooru wouldn’t be home for another three hours at least, so he could sleep until then.

That was his thought, until someone knocked on the door.

Hajime groaned tiredly and stood up with difficulty to watch through the peephole. He backed away when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

It was Tooru’s mother.

It’s not like Hajime couldn’t deal with Umiko, he just prefers to stay away from Tooru’s family, for his own sake. He knows for a fact they hate him, or at least Katashi and Katsuro does, Chieko was indifferent, Hanako loved him and Umiko was somewhat indifferent to him.

But she wasn’t alone, a tallish woman, that looked a lot like Tooru, was standing next to her, with a bored expression while playing on her phone.

He sighed and tried to convince himself that everything would go well until Oikawa was home. After that, he opened the door.

“Good evening, Hajime,” she said, and Hajime nodded, returning the greeting. Both her and the omega accompanying her entered the apartment when Hajime moved aside. “Tooru’s not home yet?”

“No, he has practice today.”

The woman hummed, looking around the apartment. “We’ll wait then. By the way, this is Tatsumi, Tooru’s mom.”

Hajime nodded at the same time as Tatsumi, she looked totally unimpressed, her small, blue eyes looking at him with something akin to annoyance mixed with curiosity.

After a few seconds, she signaled his belly. “How much?”

Her voice was weird, as if she couldn’t speak properly, it sounded rash and unused. But he decided to keep that to himself and ask Tooru later.

“Twenty-seven weeks.”

Tatsumi just nodded and went back to her game, and a tense silence settled after that. Hajime broke it, trying to alleviate the atmosphere.

“Want some tea?”

~

Tooru checked his phone when practice ended and saw a message from Hajime. Usually, Hajime wouldn’t text during practice unless it something super important or something happened. Worried and thinking the worse, he opened it.

**Iwa-chan:** Ur mother is here with a woman she says its ur mom

He sighed, feeling himself deflate. But the anxiety didn’t left his gut. He never talked to Hajime about his mom, mostly because she was… socially inapt, even if it sounds cruel, but there was no other way to put it. She doesn’t speak more than completely necessary, doesn’t know how to make small talk, doesn’t care about social pleasantries, and has no manners in any way.

He said goodbye to everyone and walk to the bus stop. He couldn’t wait to be home.

Both women hug him, though Umiko had to urge Tatsumi to do so. Tooru looked at Hajime apologetically.

“Mother, why didn’t you told me you were coming with mom?”

“She just insisted she wanted to see you and your mate.”

Tatsumi didn’t look up from her phone where she was sitting on the armchair. Hajime was sitting on the couch and Tooru sat next to him. Umiko lifted Tatsumi to sit on the armchair and place the omega on her lap.

“We’re going tomorrow to look for a bigger apartment, near where you’re going to work.”

“Work?” Tooru asked, confused. Hajime frowned, just as confused as his mate.

“I told your father you wanted to try working and studying, but with volleyball is difficult, so he said you can work for him in the branch office here.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, he said that work will accommodate your schedule. And don’t worry, they don’t know about Yoshiko.”

“That’s how it has to be.”

And Tooru will hide it for as long as it was possible. Or at least until he had completed his studies and had a job and could support his family on his own.

~

Their first stop was the clinic, because Hajime had an appointment that same morning.

After it, Umiko seemed uneasy, pensive. But Hajime didn’t pay much mind to her.

They ate out and spend the rest of the evening looking around apartments with at least two rooms.

He was talking to Tooru when he got called aside by his mother. And Tatsumi wandered to where he was standing in the middle of the room.

“You’re a good mate, I like you, Hajime,” the omega smiled. “Make my baby happy, all right?”

Hajime smiled back at her. “I’ll do my best.”

~

Once they reach home again, Hajime went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and the two alphas went to sit in the living room.

“I’ll try to come and help you move.”

“It’s okay, we already have Hajime’s parents to help us.”

Umiko hummed in response before continuing. “I didn’t want to tell you this with Hajime near, but I know that doctor, he’s a good friend of your father.”

Tooru gaped, not knowing how to formulate the question.

“He doesn’t know you or Hanako, but if he saw me with you… let’s just hope he didn’t.”

Tooru groaned and covered his face with both of his hands. “I don’t want anything to happen to Yoshiko or Hajime…”

“I know, I’ll keep an eye on Katashi, he’s been really suspicious these past few days, anyway.”

“Isn’t he always?”

Umiko frowned and shook her head. “It’s worse, and I think Katsuro has something in it too. Be careful.”

Tooru nodded, trying not to ponder too much on that. But Katsuro’s words from almost two months ago returned to his head.

“Mother, is there a way to turn an alpha to an omega?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course there isn’t, you can’t change your designation.”

Those words calmed him down a little. But the words didn’t stop echoing through his head.

A few days later, they were completely installed in their new apartment. Hajime’s father brought the crib he made himself, with a light-colored wood and carved flowers at the base.

Haruo filled the crib with embroidered blankets and promised to make some clothes for the baby.

By the time it was time for them to go, Haruo hugged them both.

“Don’t forget to visit, the house is so empty without you, Hajime. Now I don’t have any of my babies with me.”

“I would leave someday, anyway.”

“But not so soon. Masashi, I hate you, why did you agree on this?”

“Weren’t you the one saying that Hajime should be with his baby’s daddy?”

Haruo gaped and pouted. “Big fool.”

“Midget.”

Hajime rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss his dad’s cheek. They said their goodbyes and the young couple decide to lounge on the couch.

“It’s fun to see your parents interact, it reminds me of us.”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

They ordered take out, too lazy and tired to cook anything.

~

There weren’t many days when Oikawa would be home before Hajime, unless the latter has to stay until late out.

That’s why Hajime wasn’t home when Katsuro turned up at their door.

“Well, you have a nice place, princess,” Katsuro said, entering uninvited into the house.

“What are you doing here?”

“You should be thanking me, you know? I erased father’s voicemail, there was a message saying your mate was expecting.”

Katsuro grinned and Tooru tensed his jaw.

“I can’t believe you actually got him pregnant! Is it even yours?”

“I’m not having this conversation with you, get out of my house.”

“Don’t run so fast, I know your little dirty secret and I can tell father right now if I want to.”

“Fuck you,” he crossed his arms. “The hell you want?”

“Have sex with you.”

“Well – what? Why on earth – no, I don’t wanna know. I won’t do it, that’s disgusting.”

“Because we’re both alphas or because we’re brothers?”

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll do whatever else you want _except_ that.”

“But that’s what I want, princess, I want to taste you. Or else, you and your dyke mate will pay it, you know what father think of Iwaizumi.”

Tooru looked down and clenched his fists on his arms. Of course he knows. His father would probably force them to give up the baby and move every string he could to make Hajime disappear from Tooru’s life – for good this time.

“But not today,” he finally said, his voice thin and small.

“Call me when your fucktoy isn’t home.”

Later that night, Tooru couldn’t stop thinking about his brother’s visit. Why would Katsuro want to have sex with him? It makes no sense at all.

He hugged Hajime from behind and spread his hand on the expand of his belly. Yoshiko should be asleep now, so he wouldn’t get a response to the touch. But it was okay, he just needed to calm himself down.

Hajime’s skin was warm against his own, that and his sweetened scent were making his mind go blind to his worries.

“Tooru, why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I’m sorry, I just got a lot in my mind…” he whispered, moving away.

“What’s bothering you?” Hajime turned around to look at Tooru.

“Nothing important, you shouldn’t worry, it’s bad for the baby.”

The dark haired frowned. “I’ll worry more if you don’t tell me, dumbass.”

Tooru smiled and kissed him on the lips, the cheek and jaw.

“Don’t you dare change the topic with sex.”

“Who said I was?” He continues his way down to Hajime’s chest, kissing each mound behind the night shirt.

Hajime was going to scold him, but Tooru’s lips around his nipple shut him down and only let a moaned sigh to leave his lips.

“Let me take care of you, yeah?”

And Hajime gave up. He would ask Tooru in the morning again.


	8. Superstition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter...

**Chapter 8**

**Superstition**

Tooru insisted that it was nothing to be worried about, just silly things. Hajime didn’t believe a word.

But he knows Tooru like the palm of his hand, and he knows that he won’t say a thing until the problem got too big.

Sadly, there wasn’t anything he could do if he doesn’t know the situation, so he’ll let it slip for now.

~

Between work, university and volleyball, Tooru forgot about Katsuro for two weeks.

A text was what remind him that he was in danger of Katsuro spilling the truth to their father.

**Katsuro:** well princess, u keep me waiting

It was a simple text, on itself it didn’t convey anything, but Tooru felt a shiver ran down his spine.

Hajime wouldn’t be home that weekend, having promised his parents that he would visit them as soon as exam week was over.

**Tooru:** I’m free this weekend

Suddenly, he felt as if he dug his own grave.

Tooru opened the door and let Katsuro into their apartment, trying not to look at the other alpha too much.

His mind was a mess of Katsuro’s voice, imagines of what was to come, and images of Hajime comforting him.

It was a shame that last one wouldn’t be real.

“Room, now.”

Tooru walked past Katsuro and into the room, feeling the older walk behind him. Katsuro kept giving him orders, and Tooru complied, feeling sick with every movement of his body.

 _I’m doing this for Hajime and Yoshiko_. That was his mantra, the anchor keeping him sane when he lied down on the bed and Katsuro pulled apart his legs with his hands on the brunette’s knees.

“I would’ve never thought you this submissive, princess.”

“Fuck you.”

“No, that’s what I’m going to do to you.”

Tooru tried to block his ears and eyes, but he couldn’t block his body from feeling the lubed fingers breaching his asshole.

Fortunately, Katsuro had him face down, so he didn’t have to see the bastard’s smug smile.

The pain of being penetrated with the bare minimum of preparation was almost unbearable. It traveled down his legs and up his spine.

“Wait…! Move away, wait!”

His words fell on deaf as Katsuro pushed one last time, bottoming out in one hard thrust. Tooru nearly screamed his lungs out against the pillow and his legs trembled.

He wanted to plead to Katsuro to stop, give him time to breath and get used to the burn of the stretch.

Tooru lost track of time, his mind turned into an empty carcass echoing the pain through his body.

He didn’t care about the cum pooling inside his guts, he was thankful Katsuro didn’t knot him. He wouldn’t had been able to take it.

He collapsed on the bed, his legs being unable to hold him without Katsuro’s hands on his hips.

“You should see yourself, princess, you look even better than in my imagination.”

~

“I’m sorry, dad, I don’t know why I’m this clumsy today.”

“Don’t worry, pregnancy makes you clumsy,” Haruo said, while cleaning up the broken glass.

“It hadn’t happened to me; do you think something’s wrong with Tooru?”

Haruo frowned. “Well… people say that if you’re being abnormally clumsy, it means that your mate is cheating on you… but Tooru wouldn’t do that to you.”

Hajime rolled his eyes and continue cleaning the kitchen. “That’s just superstition.”

“I guess it is,” the smaller omega shrugged.

“Now that you say that, it reminds me, Tooru had been weird for a few weeks, almost since we moved.”

“Weird how?”

“There’s something he doesn’t want to tell me; he says he doesn’t want to stress me.”

Haruo paused his work to think for a few seconds. “Maybe this _thing_ is confusing for him,” he started, picking his words carefully. “He has problems with his family, right? Maybe it has to do with that.”

“Do you think his father found out about my pregnancy?”

“No, I don’t think Tooru-kun could hide that for almost four weeks.”

_Then, what?_

That’s what Hajime wanted to ask. He needed Tooru to focus on them, not on his problems, as selfish as it sounds; he needed Tooru to trust him with whatever was troubling him.

He was less than two months away from giving birth, he needed his mate’s support more now than ever.

He just hopes that whatever was going on with Tooru, he come around to tell him soon.

He returned home Sunday evening to find Tooru sick.

Hajime ran (or more like waddled) around the apartment, caring for his mate for the rest of the day.

By the time the sun was down, and night covered the sky, Tooru was better. The fever had gone down, and he wasn’t vomiting anymore. Hajime’s hips, feet and back hurt, but he was happy to see Tooru being able to eat something without throwing up almost immediately.

“I told you to take care of yourself,” he sat on the bed next to Tooru, with his legs crossed. “Once you can stand up again, I’ll beat your ass.”

Tooru chuckled, apologetically. “I’m sorry, Hajime-chan.”

“You’re not.”

“Nope,” he laughed again, this time being joined by Hajime. “I don’t know why I’m this sick, I didn’t do anything different.”

“Let’s not think of that, you’re better and that’s what matters.”

The brunette nodded and moved to hug Hajime’s middle, placing his forehead against the side of the omega’s belly.

“I missed both of you.”

“We missed you too,” he ran his fingers through the soft, brown locks. “Yoshiko gave me a hard time sleeping.”

“That’s not nice of you, baby girl, you should let mommy sleep.”

Tooru lifted the dark-haired shirt to kiss the warm, tight skin underneath. Yoshiko was moving and Tooru could feel her under his fingertips.

“I swear that I will protect both of you until the day I die, nothing and nobody will do you any harm.”

That whisper went straight to Hajime’s ears, who only got more concerned about his mate.

Tooru’s sickness subsided, but sometimes he would come up with a slight fever or throw up at certain types of foods.

Hajime was worried and tried to make Tooru went to see a doctor several times, but the brunette always refused.

After a week and a half, the symptoms just disappeared, as if they were never there. That just make Hajime’s concern worsen.

“It could be some deadly disease, for all we know!”

“Hajime,” Tooru placed both hand on Hajime’s shoulders. “I’m okay now, you don’t need to worry, use your energy to care for you and Yoshiko.”

“But–”

“You’re stressing yourself on nothing, you need to be calm or you’ll go into an early birth, remember the doctor’s words.”

Hajime breathed deeply. The pregnancy had messed with his hormones to the point that he was constantly on edge and his feelings were ten times worse.

“I just don’t want you dying and leaving us alone.”

“I won’t. I’m good.”

“Promise me that you’ll go to the doctor if you start feeling bad again.”

“Promise.”

As weird as it sounds, Hajime felt more at ease with that.

~

At first, Tooru was worried that the sickness would come back, but fortunately it didn’t, and they could go on about their lives without a worry, preparing the apartment for little Yoshiko’s arrival.

But his good luck only lasted a week, because Katsuro was texting him again. And that weekend they were going back to Miyagi as a last visit before Yoshiko was born, because Hajime was in his thirty fourth week of pregnancy, and after Yoshiko’s birth they would be too busy with everything for a while.

There was some god that hated his guts controlling his luck.

And he doesn’t know why, but he was sure that Katsuro had something to do with his sickness. Tooru wasn’t sure yet, but it was too much coincidence that he got sick that same weekend.

Tooru damned his bad luck and decided to prepare his mind for the torture.

The weekend they went to Miyagi, the first day they spend it at the Iwaizumi household. And Matsukawa and Hanamaki appeared with a gift for little Yoshiko.

Tooru was able to forget what was coming for him once he returned home (he didn’t want to, but he wanted to see Hanako before he gets too busy and his mother asked him to come).

Hajime watched him go back to his house with a weird feeling in his gut. He wanted to convince Tooru to stay, if only to know he was safe.

Tooru sat with his mother in the dinning room, drinking tea.

“Tooru, I wasn’t sure why you asked the turning thing, so I investigated around your father’s documents and found something.”

Tooru could say that Umiko was nervous. He never saw her like this, the alpha was so stoic, never smiling, never showing angriness or shame or anything at all. Seeing her hands trembling while she takes the paper out of her pocket was bizarre.

The paper was folded and wrinkled, but it was still readable.

It was some type of article talking about an experimental medicine to change the designation, that article was about turning an alpha to an omega specifically.

“It’s…”

He felt his eyes tear up. He knew his father hated him, but to the point of exposing him to a medicine that could kill him?

“I’m not sure where he was putting the medicine, but we have to suspect that he has people at your workplace doing something. But supposedly it can’t work if the alpha doesn’t receive another alpha’s semen, so you’re safe.”

“I’m not…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally... the last chapter of this fic
> 
> I felt as if it took forever to finish this one
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**Yoshiko**

“I’m not…” he muttered.

Umiko frowned. “What?”

“I’m not safe, Katsuro… he knew about Hajime and blackmailed me…”

Umiko’s brown eyes opened impossibly big and her face went pale.

“We need to get you to a hospital.”

“What if I have to be admitted? I can’t leave Hajime alone.”

“If I tell Hanako’s mom to stay with him, would you go?”

Tooru stopped to think for a few seconds. He didn’t want to leave Hajime, but he didn’t know what effects the medicine had on him and if they were reversible.

“Yes, I need to call him.”

~

Hajime felt his phone vibrating to his side on the couch. He picked it up and answered, knowing there was only one person that would call him at ten o’clock.

“Hajime, I’m sorry for calling you this late.”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t sleeping anyway.”

“I can’t explain everything over the phone, but I won’t be able to return home with you tomorrow.”

“What do you mean? What happened?”

“Look, I–” there was a pause and Hajime could hear someone talking, but he couldn’t listen well to what they were saying. “I’m coming, I’ll explain everything to you, ok?”

“Yes…” he mumbled. Tooru cut the call and Hajime stayed there with the phone on his ear for a few seconds.

He lowered the cellphone next to him again and placed a hand over his belly, looking for a way to calm himself down.

Minutes ticked by until he received a text from Tooru saying that he was outside.

With a lot of effort, he stood up from the couch and went to open the door. Tooru was standing next to his mother, looking like a scolded kid. They entered the house just as Haruo was walking into the living room.

“What’s going on here?”

Umiko asked for them to sit down so she and Tooru could explain what was happening. She brought the paper with her so Hajime could see she wasn’t lying while they explained why Tooru wouldn’t be able to be with him for a while and that Hanako’s mom would be helping him until Tooru was cleared out of the hospital.

Haruo hugged Tooru and wished him the best. Hajime stayed sit, with his eyes on the floor. Haruo and Umiko cleared the room to let the couple had a time for themselves.

Tooru sat next to Hajime and placed his hand over Hajime’s one.

“So, what you didn’t wanted to tell me was about Katsuro…” His voice sounded wobbly; he was trying to keep the tears from escaping his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

Hajime moved his hand on top of Tooru’s and moved them to rest on his belly.

“Don’t be, I understand,” he lifted his heads, his eyes were shiny and wet with unshed tears. “We’ll be waiting for you, so please get better.”

Tooru wanted to say something, but the words didn’t go past his throat. So, he decided against words and just leaned to kiss Hajime’s lips.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

~

Hajime felt like he was missing a piece of himself.

It hasn’t even been a week since Tooru has been admitted in the hospital. Umiko explained him what the doctor said, the drug was an altered black-market drug of an existent drug to control omegas hormonal imbalances.

He would be in detox for a while, due to the drug being a strong one, and then he would need to be under hormonal treatment to reverse any effect of the omegan hormones.

Hanako’s mom, a male omega named Kohaku, was helping him around the apartment. It reminds Hajime of his own dad, in his personality.

Yoshiko had also been more restless without Tooru around. Hajime wasn’t sure if she missed her father or her restlessness was due to the nearing birth.

Hajime didn’t even want to think about his due date. He doesn’t want to give birth without Tooru around. His dad told him that it was a normal feeling, pregnancy and birth were delicate times for any omega and their alpha’s support is like a wall to lean on to during it.

Hajime wasn’t the first and he wouldn’t be the last omega to be without their alpha during birth. That doesn’t make it any less scary.

“Hajime-chan, would you like anything special for breakfast?”

Hajime’s mind went back to reality. Kohaku was standing in front of him with a knowing frown.

Kohaku was a breeder, an omega that lives only to give birth, he has a strong body and had given birth to many litters, and it shows in his chubby body.

“Anything is fine.”

The older omega’s frown deepens, but he just nodded and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen. He would look at Hajime from time to time, as if he were trying to read his mind.

When they sat by the table with their breakfast, Kohaku spoke in a soft, concerned tone.

“You can talk to me, you know? You shouldn’t hide your feelings, I know how it is to give birth alone, I’ve been there many times and I can give you some advice.”

Hajime was looking down at his food. He wasn’t really sure what he should say. The turmoil of emotions was indecipherable, even to himself.

“Everything is so complicated,” he sighed. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Let’s eat and then we can talk.”

~

“Tooru, you need to eat.”

“Later, I’m not hungry yet…”

Umiko sighed and placed her hand on top of Tooru’s.

“I talked with my lawyer yesterday, I’m divorcing Katashi.”

“Wait, really?!”

She nodded. “I’ve had enough of that selfish son of a bitch, and I’m also taking Hanako with me, she’s an omega, she presented a few days after you were admitted.”

“Where’s Hanako?” Tooru asked, clearly worried.

“With my parents, she’s safe.”

Tooru sat back and sighed in relief. Umiko caressed his hand with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry.”

They didn’t say anything more after that. Both knew why was Umiko apologizing, and Tooru could see that she was truly regretful.

“If everything went well, you’ll be discharged in two days.”

“Finally…” he groaned with his hands on his face. “Has Hajime given birth yet?”

“Not that I know…” she frowned. “Kohaku would have told me.”

“I want to be there for him.”

“I know.”

Tooru turned his head to the window. The sky was blue, with few clouds and the sun illuminating everything that could touch.

It was a nice day.

~

Hajime didn’t even feel when he fell asleep. He was exhausted. But now he was wide awake and watching little Yoshiko sleeping on his arms.

Kohaku was sitting next to the bed, watching Hajime with a smile and remembering his own first pup.

The curtain that was giving them privacy moved to reveal Umiko and not long after Tooru appeared behind her.

“Tooru…”

“Hey,” the brunette smiled widely.

Hajime felt his lips trembling as he smiled, green eyes full of hope and tears. Tooru approached Hajime with a trembling smile too. Kohaku took the little girl so the couple could hug properly.

At the change of arms, Yoshiko woke up and started fussing, interrupting the emotive moment between her parents. Hajime and Tooru separated and smiled at each other.

Kohaku laughed and passed Yoshiko to Hajime, who started rocking her slowly.

“She’s so beautiful.”

“She is.”

Kohaku pushed Umiko out and closed the curtain, leaving the couple alone with their baby.

Yoshiko was cooing in Hajime’s arms as she was looking up to her parents with her big, brown eyes.

Even though she was still too small to know, she was the luckiest baby on the world, because she would always have her parents and her grandparents to care for her in every step of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the ending was a little meh and there were many things left unsaid, so if you have any question go ahead and ask, I'll be happy to answer!!
> 
> See you next time!!
> 
> Btw, you're free to read my other works if you liked my writing style!


End file.
